In a manufacturing or assembly environment, spaces or gaps may often exist between two or more components or structures that are to be coupled to each other. For example, in a large structure, such as an airplane wing, gaps of varying magnitudes may exist between components of the wing, such as an internal structural component such as a rib, and an external or surface component such as a top or bottom surface of the wing. Shims may be used to fill gaps between components or structures at an interface to ensure proper mechanical coupling between the parts that are to be coupled. A shim may be a relatively thin piece of a material, such as metal, which is inserted into the gap to fill the gap and achieve acceptable mechanical coupling between structures. However, conventional techniques for implementing shims remain limited because they are not able to efficiently and effectively determine dimensions that may be used to create shims for large structures.